


The Love Word

by booitsbam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, androgynous reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsbam/pseuds/booitsbam
Summary: Five times you said you love Loki and the one time he says he loves you.





	The Love Word

**Author's Note:**

> I started this mess on my phone at 5 in the morning when I couldn’t sleep and finished it the next night at midnight because I don’t know how to sleep like a normal person. I also don’t know how to write endings properly. I hope my insomnic pain and suffering gives you satisfaction somehow.   
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also if there’s any mistakes, just message me bout it. I ain’t got a beta reader so oops.

i.

The first time you said it and meant it, you hadn’t realized you meant it more than just casually until a moment later. You say I love you to all of your friends, saying it to Loki wasn’t uncommon. But this time, you really meant love in a different context.

You and Loki were discussing a new book you two started together, he had said something funny about a scene and the words slipped out between giggles, “This is why I love you.” He smiled, you saw a hint of pink paint his cheeks, but you two continued like nothing was said.

 

ii.

The second time, you meant to say it. A friend invited you and a plus one to her wedding, and of course you took your best friend, Loki. You congratulated your friend at the reception and introduced her and her husband to Loki. Your friend stole you away from Loki for a dance to a up beat pop song.

“So....?”

You looked at the bride confused, “So....what?”

“When were you going to tell me about you two?”

You laughed and scolded her, “There’s nothing nothing to tell, we’re just friends.”

She rolled her eyes as she spun gracefully, “Yeah, and me and my husband are just friends. Honey, I’ve seen how you look at him,” You looked over her shoulder as she talked and saw Loki smiling, “You’re totally in deep. I can tell you love him a lot.”

You looked at her and then smiled back to Loki, “Yeah, I do love him a lot.”

 

iii.

The third time you actually told him...kinda. You were teaching how to play a board game when you just stopped and looked at him. You took in everything about him, his dark hair and beautiful eyes, his pale skin, his smile, everything. You were in your own mind until he spoke up with a smirk.

“Like what you see, darling?” He sure was a mischievous man.

“I love what I see,” And you could be just as mischievous, “I got caught up in my own thoughts,” you went back to explaining the rules of the game while his face reddened.

 

iv.

The fourth time it was because he brought you food. He went out earlier with Thor and you asked if he could pick you up something to eat on their way back. When Loki handed you the food, you immediately spouted out “Oh my god, I love you.” He just laughed and shook his head before ruffling your hair and turning in for the day.

 

v.

The last time, you asked to speak with him. He had a good idea what it was about, but he agreed to go somewhere private to talk.

“I love you,” you started, keeping your gaze at your hands as you spoke, “And not in a friend way like before, but in a ‘Oh my god I can’t stop thinking about you’ way,” You looked up at him, “I love you and I think I have for a while.”

All he said was “I know.” You could tell he was nervous and didn’t know what to say, but he could have said anything else.

You were so hurt, you just left. You just went out and walked along the streets. You didn’t realize you came to show up at your parents’ house. You didn’t even notice the rain or the tears. You didn’t remember knocking or your mom answering the door, you don’t remember her asking what was wrong or you saying you need her to hold you. You don’t remember being held by your mother on the couch where so many tears had been shed before over people who broke your heart. You don’t remember falling asleep in her arms while she petted your hair and hummed softly.

 

vi.

You stayed with your parents for a few days. They had left for a weekend vacation and you were home alone when you heard knocking. No one knew you were at your parents house and you weren’t expecting anyone, so you weren’t sure who it was.

You looked through the peep hole quietly to see the raven hair prince standing with a dozen of your favorite flowers. You opened the door with confusion written all over your face, “Loki? How did you....why are you here?”

He held the flowers to you with a sheepish smile playing on his lips, “I love you, too.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry for not saying it before, I was just...shocked. I never though someone like you would ever love me,” His smile widened, “Please, would you accept these flower, my apology, and my love for you?”

You laughed with tears in your eyes, taking the flowers and throwing your arms around him, “I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would pay for Loki to punch me in the face.


End file.
